Your Side Face
by nopembermu
Summary: Karena Kageyama Tobio punya wajah samping yang jarang orang lain perhatikan, selain aku yang melakukannya meskipun sejujurnya sulit sekali mengaku suka. / "Apa dari diriku yang membuatmu tertarik?" / "Tentu saja, kan? wajah sampingmu."
1. PR

Selama bel masuk yang berbunyi pukul 09.30, orang yang duduk di seberang mejamu itu selalu menopang dagu, atau kadang hanya iseng mencoret-coret belakang buku, yang lebih sering sih, tertidur dijam pelajaran.

Kalau sensei tiba-tiba menegurnya, ia langsung memasang wajah tegang seperti posisi siap dalam upacara. Kamu sering menahan tawa karena ekspresinya itu. Beruntungnya, ia jarang ketahuan kalau ketiduran. Rambut hitamnya yang jatuh menutupi mata kalau ia meletakan kepalanya begitu saja dimeja, dan tidur menghadapmu yang setengah mati menahan semburat merah yang kamu dapatkan dari menatap sekilas wajah tidur si penyuka susu dan yogurt itu.

Si Kageyama Tobio.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer** : **_Haikyuu!! Not mine,_** but Kageyama tobio is mine/ woi bukan/

.

.

 **Warning** : _Sorry for writing that doesn't match your expectations._

.

.

 ** _Your Side Face_**

Mochin 2018

.

.

.

.

Satu

_

Anak yang sering kamu perhatikan itu adalah salah satu anggota ekstrakulikuler voli, dan karena kamu dan dia sama-sama berasal dari SMP Kitagawa Daichii―SMP yang terkenal dengan tim bola volinya yang kuat―kamu tahu betul kalau dia memang anak voli dari jaman SMP, malah menurut rumor si Kageyama kageyama ini memang bermain voli sejak kelas 2 SD. Kamu memang tidak tahu tentang voli, tapi kamu tahu ia adalah pemain hebat.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, waktu berlalu cepat ya kalau melamun.

Tuh'kan, benar!

Seperti orang aneh, ia akan bangun ketika bel berbunyi, sementara ketika sedang pelajaran dia memasang tampang mengantuk, yang setelahnya tertidur.

"Ng...Kageyama," kamu memanggilnya.

Dengan wajah polos, ia melihat kearahmu, "Ya?"

Kamu melirik kesamping sebentar, membuang muka dari tatapannya dan mempersiapkan diri lagi untuk memandang tepat pada mata safirnya, "Sudah mengerjakan PR sastra modern?"

Dengan wajah-polos-datarnya ia membulatkan mata lalu mengerjap-ngerjap, badan tinggi besar dan muka seramnya itu seharusnya tak cocok dengan keimutan macam ini, "Memang ada PR?"

"Ada! Dikumpulkan setelah jam istirahat ini." Kamu menunjuk buku latihan di mejamu.

"Boleh kulihat punyamu.." dia terhenti sejenak, "..lagi?"

Kamu tersenyum kecil, "Tentu saja." Lalu mengulurkan buku itu padanya.

Ia menerimanya, dan membuka lembar perlembar, "Wah, tidak sebanyak biasanya!"

Si Kageyama itu lalu dengan gesit mencatat, sementara kelas mulai sepi karena sebagian besar murid pergi ke kantin atau toilet atau atap sekolah, yang mana pun terserah. Karena sekarang kamu bebas menikmati wajah samping Kageyama yang menulis dengan kebut-kebutan. Seperti memilikinya dalam beberapa waktu. Di saat-saat tertentu.

Saat-saat ia menyalin tugasmu.

"Ano..," Kageyama mengeluarkan suara, meskipun perhatiannya tak teralihkan dari buku tugas dan pulpenya, "Untuk tiga hari kedepan aku akan dispensasi jadi tidak masuk kelas."

"Eh, kenapa?" Kamu langsung menatap wajah sampingnya dengan intens―pandangan penuh rasa ingin tau. Oh ayolah, tiga hari tanpa wajah samping Kageyama apa jadinya?

Dia bengong sebentar, "Tim voli akan ikut inter-high."

Kamu diam-diam merasa senang ia 'minta izin' seperti itu padamu, rasanya seperti seorang pacar yang memberi tau kalau ikut turnamen dan minta disemangati. Semacam itulah.

Hei kok sudah pede sekali sih?

"Inter-high ya." Kamu menggulum senyum tertahan, "Voli sekolah kita kuat, kan?"

"Kurasa begitu." Ia mengangguk, play mengembalikan bukumu yang secepat kilat ia salin, "Mohon bantuan PR-nya lagi ya, selama aku tidak masuk."

Eh?

Kamu mematung. Diam. Ternyata yang tadi itu izin untuk menyalin PR lagi?

"Kurasa aku akan membeli minuman dulu." Ia melangkahkan kaki keluar mejanya, pasti ke mesin penjual minuman dan setelah itu kebingungan memilih susu atau yogurt, pola Kageyama sekali.

Kamu tidak bisa berpikir, bingung, tapi juga sekaligus yakin. Perasaan semacam itu bercampur menjadi satu kesatuan yang mustahil dibedakan. Dan dibalik pintu kelas Kageyama sudah menghilang, dan didalammu ada perasaan untuk menghentikannya dan mengatakan beberapa kalimat. Kalimat yang kamu tahan empat tahun lamanya.

Apakah sudah saatnya kamu bilang?

Kamu bosan berpikir, kamu benci dirimu yang selalu seperti ini, terlalu lamban dan tidak bisa bergerak cepat hingga selalu kehilangan pada akhirnya. Selalu (memaksa) merasa puas dengan hanya menjadi orang yang duduk di sebrang meja pemuda itu. Kamu bosan membuang-buang waktu. Maka dengan sekali langkah, kamu sudah melesat menuju pintu kelas―berlari.

Berlari mengejar sisa-sisa Kageyama yang samar terlihat diujung lorong.

"Kageeyamaaaaaa!"

Kamu mengejarnya sampai sini, memanggilnya dengan teriakanmu sendiri.

Ia menoleh, bingung, seperti si Kageyama yang tidak bisa membaca situasi (kecuali situasi di lapangan voli―tentunya), selalu si Kageyama yang seperti itu.

"Eh? Ada apa?" Ia bertanya. Sungguh bodoh kuadrat. Ya kalau dia pintar tentu tidak akan menyalin PR-PRmu, kan?

Kamu mengepalkan tangan, _'ayolah kata-kata, keluarlah.'_

"Aku.." kamu berusaha, sangat berusaha.

Kageyama menunggu.

"Aku ss―" tidak bisa keluar, kamu ingin sekali bilang tapi kata-katanya terhenti di tenggorokan, menyebalkan sekali.

"Aku su―" Kamu menunduk lantas memejamkan matamu erat-erat, kuku jarimu mungkin saja asudah melukai tanganmu karena kepalanmu yang terlalu erat. Dan ayolah, kamu sudah seperti orang gagap yang tidak bisa bicara kan?

Kamu menghela napas, merilekskan bahumu yang tegang, perlahan kepalan tanganmu melonggar, kau membuka mata pelan-pelan, lalu mendongak untuk menemukan wajah Kageyama yang menunggumu.

Wajah polos terkeren yang pernah kamu lihat. Ya, untuk ekspresi di wajah itu. Wajah memabukkan itu memaksamu sekali lagi menarik napas supaya lebih tenang. Kamu harus bisa menguasai dirimu sendiri!

"Aku harap kau berhasil di turnamen inter-high. Berjuanglah!"

Salah, bukan itu kalimatnya.

"Ooh, aku pasti akan berjuang." Jawabnya, seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Kamu terseyum pahit, "Karena aku anggota dewan siswa, aku juga akan berusaha menonton pertandinganmu."

"Benarkah?" Ia tak sungguh-sungguh terkejutnya, kamu tau, "Baiklah, mohon bantuannya, ya."

Dan pemuda voli itu melanjutkan jalannya menuju mesin minuman yang tinggal beberapa belokan lagi. Meninggalkanmu yang masih terpaku ditempat. Karena biasanya menatap wajah samping Kageyama, ketika menyaksikan punggung nya yang menjauh, itu terasa berat juga buatmu.

Kamu tak punya alasan lagi untuk mengejarnya.

Lagipula kalimatnya salah, kalimat yang keluar terganti begitu saja di detik-detik akhir 'pertandingan'. Keberanianmu menguap hanya karena tatapan intimidatif-semu (yang sebenarnya hanya tatapan polos seperti biasa, sih) dari si raja.

 _'Aku suka Kageyama.'_

Itu yang seharusnya terucap, kan?

Ya, kamu memang menyukainya. Sangat menyukai wajah sampingnya. Tidak, kamu menyukai semua yang ada pada si Kageyama itu dengan sangat.

"Bodoh," kamu meraih wajah dengan kedua tanganmu, menutupi nya. Tidak berniat menangis juga sebenarnya.

"Selesai turnamen inter-high, aku harus mengatakannya. Ya."

Kali ini harus.

Dan itu sudah menjadi janji pada dirimu sendiri, entah sudah yang keberapa kali diingkari.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Note :_**

 _AKHIRNYA! HAHAHAHAH draft cover sudah dibuat dari Agustus lalu, cuman baru bisa di eksekusi hari ini. Maaf ya kalau jelek :3 eh, iya mau minta pendapat dong kira-kira karakter OC yang suka sama si Kageyama ini namanya siapa ya? Bisa minta bantuannya untuk mikirin juga? Hehe. Mochin tunggu di kolom komentar ya. Hehe._ _Akhirkata, terimakasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca, bisa minta tolong like dan komentarnya? Itu sumber semangatku, lho (selain Kageyama) hehe._ _Ketemu lagi, ya nanti kita!_


	2. Meja Kosong

SHIMAZAKI NINA.

Kamu membaca ulang namamu yang ditulis besar-besar itu dipojok bawah belakang halaman buku. Tulisan diatasnya adalah sebuah perjanjian yang kemarin kamu tulis sendiri, tepat setelah mengejar Kageyama tanpa membuahkan hasil apa-apa.

' ** _SELESAI INTER-HIGH AKU PASTI NEMBAK KAGEYAMA!'_**

Kalimat yang sangat ambisius tapi tidak tau deh akan dilaksanakan apa tidak. Tapi, begitulah isinya.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer** : _**Haikyuu!! Not mine** , but Kageyama tobio is mine/ woi bukan/_

.

 **Warning** : _Maaf untuk tulisan yang tidak sesuai ekspetasimu. Pendek!_

.

.

 **Your Side Face**

 _Mochin_ 2018

.

.

.

 **DUA**

_

Guru Biologi yang menjelaskan tentang siklus hidup cacing pita didepan sana sama sekali tak menarik perhatianmu. Dan kelas selalu terasa membosankan tanpa Kageyama yang tertidur di 'samping'mu. Yah, tidak benar-benar disampingmu juga sih, karena Kageyama berada di sebrang mejamu.

"Kageyama pasti sedang berjuang." Dengan bosan, kamu menaruh kepalamu diatas meja dan menatap tempat Kageyama yang sekarang kosong, membayangkan seakan sosok itu sedang berada disana sedang menyalin tugasmu dengan buru-buru. Kalau saja dia disini, pasti sangat menyenangkan.

Aduh, Nina! Baru juga satu hari ditinggal Kageyama, padahal pacar juga bukan, tapi sudah uring-uringan seperti sekarang!

Dengan kesal kamu mengacak ponimu sendiri, lalu tiba-tiba nyengir. Persis. Persis orang gila. Untung sensei yang mengajar tidak sempat memperhatikanmu.

Tapi, kamu tersenyum.

"Kageyama pasti sedang sedang berjuang, kan?" Kamu mengulang kalimat itu, lalu tersenyum dengan lebih lebar.

Dalam hati berdoa yang terbaik untuknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kamu terjatuh.

Seseorang menabrakmu, dan sebuah bola voli memantul-mantul bersamaan dengan itu. Hari ini adalah hari pertamamu sebagai siswi SMP Kitagawa Daichii, dan kamu bersiap ke gedung olahraga tempat klub basket putri sedang berkumpul―sebelum kamu terjatuh seperti ini tentunya.

"Maaf." Ucap bocah lelaki yang lamgsung memungut bola volinya dan menungguimu berdiri.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Kamu berdiri dengan bantuannya. Dan kalau yang disebut suka pada pandangan pertama itu seperti ini, maka kamu akan sangat percaya.

Oh Tuhan, muka imut nya itu!

Mata obsidian setengah safir itu sempurna dipadukan dengan wajah lugu dan potongan rambut hitam yang jatuh begitu saja di dahi. Meski cemberut, ia terlihat sangat keren. Ekspresi manyunnya tidak membuat bocah itu terlihat galak―setidaknya untukmu.

"Terimakasih," ujarmu, "Aku Shimazaki Nina kelas 1-1, dari tim basket putri."

Ia melihat kearah senyuman mu yang nampak lebar sekali, yang mungkin saja membingungkannya, "Aku Kageyama Tobio, dan aku masuk klub voli."

'Ah, namanya Kageyama.'

Bagimu, itu pertemuan pertama yang tidak terlupakan. Pertemuan pertama yang akan kamu ingat baik-baik nantinya. Sebuah kebetulan yang merubahmu jadi sering memikirkan seseorang.

Yha, obrolan pertama dan terakhirnya di SMP dengan Kageyama Tobio.

.

.

.

.

Shimazaki Nina; kamu punya sepasang mata cokelat yang indah, juga rambut curly berwarna cokelat tua sebahu, dan poni tengah yang membuatmu tampak begitu imut, cukup semampai dengan tinggi sekitar 167 sentimeter,dan―tidak lupa―mimpi memiliki Kageyama yang bahkan selama SMP hampir tak pernah ngobrol denganmu?

"Aku kenapa banyak ngayal begini, sih?" Runtukmu sendiri.

Setelah kelas sore bubar beberapa menit yang lalu, kamu berjalan di koridor menuju ruang musik, setelah itu kamu berencana keruang OSIS. Memikirkan Kageyama Tobio dan memflasback masa lalu itu menghabiskan energi dan mempercepat waktu berlalu juga, ya.

"Shimazaki! Shimazaki! Shimazaki Ninaaa!" Sebuah suara yang cepatnya mendekati kecepatan cahaya datang dari arah belakang mencoba menghentikanmu.

Kamu menoleh, karena memang merasa dipanggil.

"Nina, kamu bilang mau datang mendukung tim voli di inter-high kan waktu rapat OSIS kemarin?" Seorang senior perempuan dari dewan siswa menanyaimu dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"Ya, senpai! Aku malah menawarkan diri mengurus departemen olahraga!" Kamu langsung semangat menggebu-gebu ditanyai seperti itu.

Senior itu tersenyum lega, "Syukurlah~"

"Eh, kenapa senpai?" Kamu nampak bingung.

"Aku salah menyusun jadwal, ternyata besok aku ada ulangan harian matematika. Sementara besok voli putra masih ada pertandingan." Senior itu menjabarkan, dengan cepat sekali. Wajar sih, namanya juga anak OSIS. Anak ga-hol.

"Oh, souka."

"Kau bisa menggantikanku, kan? Nina?" Si senior itu memastikan jawabanmu, meski sebenarnya kalian sudah cukup akrab semenjak kamu masuk jadi anggota OSIS.

Dengan berapi-api kamu menjawab dengan sepenuh hati, "TENTU SAJA!"

"Baiklah, sudah diputuskan. Kau dapat dispensasi untuk izin meninggalkan kelas besok. Usahakan tugasmu sudah selesai semua ya."

"Baik, senpai!"

"Oh iya," senior itu mengeluarkan buku catatan kecil, memberikannya padamu, "Hari ini voli putri sudah gugur di pertandingan pertama―"

"SERIUS?" dengan suara super besar karena terkejut, kamu mengagetkan seniormu.

Si senior mengangguk, menunjuk catatannya, "Iya. Dan untuk voli putra hari ini memenangkan dua pertandingan di babak penyisihan setelah melawan SMA Tokonami dan SMK Date-kou."

"Mereka sudah kembali ke sekolah?"

"Sudah, tadi kulihat mereka lagi ke ruang guru, untuk nonton liputan kayaknya."

Kamu tersenyum lebar sekali, mirip iklan pasta gigi, "Aku akan melakukannya!"

"Aku mengandalkanmu ya, Nina." Senior itu membalas senyummu, "Ok, aku ke ruang OSIS duluan ya."

Kamu membungkuk kebawah sekali mengiringi kepergian si senior itu, dan dalam hati kamu juga ingin cepat cepat berlari ke gedung olahraga.

Ingin melihat Kageyama.

Ah, pura-pura lewat gedung voli nggak ketauan banget'kan modusnya?

.

.

.

.

.

 **Note** :

H _AHAHHAHA MAAP INI AMPAS DAN GADA KAGEYAMANYA, kenapa namanya Shimazaki Nina adalah karena aku suka Paruru dan Nana Komatsu, tadinya mau Nana, tapi enakan Nina ya /gajuga/ yaudah aku kasih nama ini. Maaf pendek, dan terimakasih banget yang mau baca, ya kalau bisa mah ya like sama komen juga sih/maunya!/ Wkwkwk, oke, salam cinta dari wifunya Kageyama yak! Hehe_


	3. HARI SETELAH INTERHIGH

"Aku sudah menyukaimu dari pertama bertemu. Jadi, pacaralah denganku!"

 _Eng... Kayaknya terlalu maksa._

"Hei, Kageyama maukah pacaran denganku?"

 _Tidak! Terlalu klise. Mana mungkin terus terang begitu kan? Jangan. Jangan. Jangan._

"Jomblo, kan? Pacaran saja samaku ya. Ya?"

 _Dih, apaan sih. Pasrahan banget. Enggak, enggak!_

"Jadian samaku yuk, nanti aku kasih liat PR tiap pagi!"

 _Lha, jadi kayak budak PR bukan pacarnya inimah, woi!_

Kamu mengacak-acak rambutmu frustasi, diantara seluruh kalimat yang kamu siapkan untuk nembak Kageyama, kata-katanya mental semua. Nggak ada yang klik.

Nggak bisa gini.

Nanti kalau tidak ada persiapan matang bisa-bisa rencana nembak ini gagal lagi, dan... Mesti diundur (untuk kesekian kalinya).

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer**

: _**Haikyuu!! Not mine,** but Kageyama tobio is mine/ woi bukan/_

.

 **Warning**

: Maaf untuk tulisan yang tidak sesuai ekspetasimu.

.

.

.

 **YOUR SIDE FACE**

 _Mochin_ 2018

.

.

.

 **TIGA**

_

Kamu berlarian, menaiki tangga stasiun menuju GOR Sendai, salahkan dirimu sendiri yang kelamaan ngomong sendiri sehingga baru keluar dari sekolah di pelajaran ke 4, sebenernya dispensasi-mu dimulai dari jam istirahat pertama. Tapi mau diapakan? Toh, sudah terjadi.

Karena terburu-buru sekali, kamu bahkan menabrak beberapa orang ketika sampai di GOR, eh tapi stadion volinya dimana? Kenapa tempatny luas sekali???

Ya, namanya juga gelanggang olahraga, gimana sih?

Setelah menukar tiket dengan perjuangan melihat petunjuk sana-sini, kamu langsung ke tribun penonton, dan sebuah banner bertuliskan 'FLY' dengan warna paling kelam itu menggantung disana. Kamu lega karena tidak begitu terlambat, Karasuno masih main di babak kedua. Kamu memilih tempat duduk ditengah tribun, samping beberapa mahasiswa menonton diantara banyaknya kursi kosong, kamu tidak suka terlalu mencolok.

EH, KENAPA KAGEYAMA TIDAK DIMAINKAN?

kamu yang baru menyadari langsung mencari-cari 'idola' bermuka jutekmu itu diantara pemain cadangan.

Ya, ada kepala Kageyama diantara salah satunya.

EH, KENAPA LAWANNYA KUNIMI, KINDAICHI, DAN OIKAWA-SENPAI?

Ya, kan sudah tertulis di agenda bahwa hari ini Karasuno melawan Aoba Johsai, kenapa kamu malah kaget sendiri?

Begini nih kalau otak isinya Kageyama semua, jadi yang difokuskan cuma cowok yogurt itu saja.

Tapi kenapa Kageyama jadi cadangan?

Memang dia mainnya tidak bagus apa bagaimana?

Kamu takut sendiri, kalau-kalau kejadian di SMP terulang lagi.

"Mendukung pacarmu yang sedang tanding?" Salah seorang mahasiswi cantik disebelahmu yang sedari tadi diam saja mengajakmu bicara.

Kamu yang di tembak seperti itu langsung salah tingkah, "Bukan..bukan, aku kemari sebagai perwakilan OSIS," kamu menunjukan catatanmu sambil tersenyum canggung, "untuk laporan."

Kakak itu menggangguk-angguk, "Oh begitu."

"Pertandingan pertama di lapangan kedua dimenangkan oleh tim mana ya, kak?" Kamu bertanya karena penasaran.

"Tim hijau, aku juga menonton pertandingan di lapangan kedua dari tadi." Kakak mahasiswa itu terlihat ramah.

"Sayang sekali." Kamu berbisik sendiri lalu menunduk, menulis beberapa kalimat untuk laporanmu. Tugas terbesarmu yang melempar dirimu sendiri hingga kemari.

'Kageyama tidak ada di lapangan, aku harus nonton siapa?'

Tapi tak lama, cowok yang dari tadi kamu khawatirkan memasuki lapangan lagi sambil mengganti senior dengan nomor punggung dua. Kamu tersenyum dari tribun saat sekilas kamu mengerti apa yang terjadi disana, kejadian ketika Kageyama mulai memasuki lapangan dan mencoba tersenyum, tapi malah menakuti rekan-rekan timnya sendiri.

Wajah sampingnya yang sangat lucu.

Sangat Kageyama.

Pertandingan berjalan dengan lancar, Kageyama yang masuk disaat-saat seperti ini dengan wajah berseri itu memang melegakan.

"Setter yang masuk lagi ke lapangan itu pasti pacarmu, ya?" Si kakak mahasiswa ternyata sedari tadi memperhatikan ekspresimu.

"BU-BUKAN! TENTU SAJA BUKAN!" kamu menggoyangkan kedua tanganmu berusaha menepis anggapan itu.

Mahasiswa itu tertawa, "Kenapa harus sekaget itu, sih ekspresinya? Jadi ketara sekali kalau kamu menyukainya, kan?"

EH?

"LHO, KOK KAKAK BISA TAU AKU SUKA DIA?"

Kakak mahasiswa itu tertawa, "Saat dia masuk kau kelihatan sangat bahagia, jadi kupikir dia pacarmu."

Kamu tersenyum getir, pacarmu katanya. Kageyama pacarmu? Yang benar saja.

"Ya, aku akan menembaknya kalau interhigh selesai."

Eh?

Si kakak itu nampak kaget, tapi kemudian tertawa dan menepuk pundakmu, "Kau pasti akan berhasil."

Kamu berterimakasih, tepat setelahnya, peluit dibunyikan. Babak kedua selesai dengan perolehan angka 23 - 25 yang dimenangkan Karasuno.

Kamu berdoa, kita masih punya kesempatan untuk menang di final set.

.

.

.

.

.

Kamu tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi ketika bola yang di pukul si nomor sepuluh itu terkena blok dari tim hijau. Perasaan yang sebelumnya dicampur-adukan karena deg-degan dengan angka yang saling mengejar hingga decue hingga 31 - 33 di set ketiga.

Sekolahmu kalah.

Karasuno kalah.

Kageyama kalah.

Pluit panjang yang tadi dibunyikan wasit entah mengapa terasa menyakitkan untuk hatimu. Tapi bagaimana dengan si'penerima kekalahan' langsung yang sedang berada di lapangan sana?

Kamu melihat wajah samping Kageyama yang masih berlutut dilapangkan dengan tatapan nanar, pemandangan yang tidak pernah sama sekali kamu lihat sebelumnya. Ternyata menyakitkan melihat orang yang kamu sukai tersakiti.

Kamu bangkit menuju balkon tribun, melihat mereka sedikit lebih dekat. Tapi yang kamu dapatkan malahan sebuah senyuman miring dan perlahan senyuman boyish dari kakak kelasmu di SMP ketika kalian tidak sengaja bertemu pandang. Kamu balas tersenyum sebisanya.

Kamu juga menemukan Kunimi yang melambaikan tangan ke arahmu dengan wajah irit ekspresi yang nyaris menghilang, dan Kindaichi yang juga mengangkat tangan dengan senyum sombongnya. Mereka dulu teman sekelasmu di SMP, teman yang terus-terusan kamu mintai tolong untuk ditanya-tanya tentang orang yang kamu suka. Mereka menyadari keberadanmu.

Tapi, Kageyama tidak.

Padahal kamu menggunakan seragam Karasuno.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan hari setelah dikalahkan Aoba Johsai, Kageyama masuk kelas seperti biasa.

Tapi, sepanjang hari yang kamu lihat adalah siluet samping Kageyama yang hanya menaruh kepalanya dan mengeluarkan ekspresi kesakitan. Kamu sedikit banyak mengerti, kamu menyaksikan langsung pertandingannya, dan bagaimana serangan yang dilancarkan Kageyama untuk si nomor sepuluh membuka jalan langsung diputus. Dan pertandingan berakhir.

Kamu ingin sekali memanggilnya dan memberinya dua buku tugas yang seharusnya dia salin sekarang, tapi kamu tidak bisa.

Kamu tak bisa menghiburnya, bahkan ketika Kageyama menghilang di jam pelajaran ke 5, dan tidak kembali lagi ke kelas sampai jam pelajaran usai.

.

.

.

.

.

Kamu tau dia dimana.

Suara bola voli yang memantul-mantul digedung olahraga dua itu adalah bukti Kageyama masih di sekolah. Kamu memutuskan untuk ke kelas seniormu menyerahkan laporan kemarin, dan setelahnya pergi ke ruang musik. Kamu tidak berminat ke ruang pengurus OSIS hari ini, kamu hanya menginginkan bermain beberapa lagu untuk menghibur hatimu sendiri. Menghibur diri dari apa? Entahlah.

"Ano-san.."

Kamu yang sedari tadi melamun tidak sadar ada tiga anak kelas tiga yang sedang berdiri dihadapanmu. Eh, kenapa ada anak kelas tiga sampai tiga orang begini?

Kamu sedang di gedung anak kelas 3, bodoh. Ya pasti isinya anak kelas 3 semua lah!

"Ah, iya?" Kamu mengangguk sedikit, memeluk erat bukumu.

"Kamu kemarin menonton pertandingan kami, kan ya?" Salah satu dari mereka dengan rambut berwarna keabuan terseyum bersahabat sekali, aura keakrabannya sangat terasa. Ia sama sekali tidak menakutkan.

"Eh, memang kemarin ada murid yang menonton kita?" Seseorang berjenggot dengan tampang melas menyela mereka.

Mereka dari klub voli.

Kalau kamu tidak salah ingat, mereka pemain bernomor punggung 1, 2, dan 3. Dan sebagai anggota OSIS (calon) divisi Keolahragaan, mereka ini adalah Kapten, wakil kapten, dan Ace klub voli.

"Benar, aku menonton, Sugawara-san." Jawabmu sambil tersenyum lebar.

Mereka terkejut, "Eh, kau tau namaku?"

"Aku Shimazaki Nina dari kelas 1-3, kemarin aku menonton sebagai perwakilan OSIS."

"Oh, anak OSIS. Pantas saja." Ujar si kapten Sawamura.

"Pantas saja aku merasa ada seragam sekolah kita yang sedang menonton, ternyata aku nggak salah lihat." Komentar si rambut panjang, Ace, Azumane.

Kemarin mereka menyadari keberadaanmu.

"Ah iya, aku datang untuk mendukung dan menulis laporan karena senpaiku tidak bisa hadir, jadi aku menggantikannya."

"Terima kasih sudah datang mendukung ya." Sawamura mengeluarkan aura kebapakan yang kental. Cocok jadi sugar daddy.

"Ah, kalau dari 1-3 berarti sekelas dengan Kageyama ya?" Tanya Suga, dan kamu dengan sedih menggangguk.

"Dia tidak terlihat baik hari ini."

Ketika itu, kamu tak sadar, kamu juga menyalakan tombol kesedihan bagi tiga orang yang sekarang berdiri dihadapanmu dengan luka yang sama.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mengunci pintu ruang musik, kamu bergegas ke kelasmu sendiri. Hari sudah senja, ketika ia memasuki ruang kelas yang sudah remang.

Ada seseorang juga disini.

Wajah sampingnya, wajah samping paling kamu hafal.

"Kageyama?" Panggilmu, dan menghampirinya―dan menuju kemejamu sendiri, karena memang tempat duduk kalian bersebelahan.

"Ah, Shimazaki-san."

"Sedang apa?"

"Mengambil tasku, tadi aku meninggalkannya begitu saja."

Kamu tersenyum tipis, "Ya, kau hilang begitu saja di jam kelima."

"Shimazaki-san, terimakasih sudah menonton pertandingan ku kemarin."

Eh, dia sadar?

"Kau tau dari mana aku menonton?"

Dengan wajah polos, dia manyun sebentar, manyun berpikir, "Aku diberitahu suga-san tadi."

Tuh, kan benar. Orang seperti Kageyama mana mungkin sepeka itu, coba?

"Bagaimana dia memberitahu nya?"

"Dia bilang, 'Bilang terima kasih pada teman sekelasmu yang menonton pertandingan kita kemarin' saat kutanya siapa, dia bilang 'Shimazaki Nina' begitu katanya."

Kamu menghela napas lega, "Syukurlah."

"Kenapa?"

"Habis kupikir kau bakal sedih berkepanjangan seperti hari ini. Aku tidak bisa menyapamu dan memberi PR, tau!"

Dengan wajah polos juteknya ia membungkuk, "Aku minta maaf."

Lucu sekali, boleh tidak sih langsung kamu cium ditempat saja si Kageyama Kageyama ini?

"Jadi kemana saja kau selama jam kelima?"

"Latihan voli sendiri. Aku merasa lebih baik setelahnya." Jawabnya persis seperti hipotesamu.

Setelahnya hening cukup lama menyergap kalian, keterdiaman menyenangkan dengan Kageyama di satu ruangan denganmu. Kekhawatiran yang dari kemarin menyelimuti hatimu perlahan hilang dengan obrolan senja seperti ini. Kadang, tanpa jadian dengan Kageyama pun, bisa mengobrol seperti ini sudah lebih dari cukup.

Kamu tidak ingin serakah lebih dari ini.

"Aku menontonmu kemarin dan menyaksikan kau yang uring-uringan hari ini," kamu berbicara sambil membereskan buku-bukumu dan memasukannya dalam tas, Kageyama melihatmu dengan tatapan polos khasnya, "Sejujurnya aku sedih melihatmu yang seperti itu. Jadi aku bertekad pada diri sendiri, bahwa aku akan mendukungmu dengan selalu memberikanmu catatan dan mengajarimu tugas yang belum kamu mengerti lalu kalau sempat―"

Kamu terhenti dikalimatmu, menelan ludah untuk kemudian melihat kearahnya yang sekarang dengan seksama mendengarkanmu seperti biasanya. Dia tidak mungkin mengertikan maksud semua yang tersirat dikalimatmu ini? Karena bodohnya Kageyama itu sudah tidak tertolong. Dan seperti yang kamu tetapkan tadi, kamu tidak ingin serakah, ini semua sudah membuatmu bahagia. Ini semua sudah cukup.

"―aku akan nonton semua pertandinganmu. Jadi kau harus semangat. Kau kan, jenius. Jangan seperti hari ini lagi ya."

Kamu menyelesaikan kalimatmu yang ringan itu.

"Shimazaki,"

Dia memanggil namamu, pasti ada kalimat yang tidak terlalu ia mengerti. Kamu akan siap menjawab segala pertanyaan dari otak akademik dibawah rata-rata itu.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mengerti apa?"

Kageyama dengan wajah polosnya melanjutkan pertanyaan, "Kalau kita pacaran bagaimana?"

Ehh kok―WUAPAAAH???

.

.

.

.

.

 **NOTE**

:

 _HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AKHRINYA SELESAI JUGA SEKARANF AKU BELUM MANDI AKU AKAN MANDI DULU, DAN TERIMA KASIH SEKALI SUDAH MEMBACA TULISAN INI, MOCHIN SAYANG KALIAN DAN KAGEYAMA!!!!_


End file.
